Revoverse Wiki
= What is the Revoverse The Revoverse is community of players around the games made by Atypical Games, once Revo Games. This community has been build on Facebook through private pages. Revoverse Fan's pages All the Revo games have their official fan page. SoG: Skies of Glory = Skies of Glory players page RoG: Sky Gamblers Rise of Glory = Rise of Glory players page SGAS: Sky Gamblers Air Supremacy = Sky Gamblers Air Supremacy Fan Club SGSR: Sky Gamblers Storm Raiders = Sky Gamblers Storm Raiders Fan Club SGCW: Sky Gamblers Cold War = Sky Gamblers Cold War Fan Club BS: Battle Supremacy = Battle Supremacy Fan Page RI: Radiation Island = Radiation Island Fan Club BSEVO: Battle Supremacy Evolution = Battle Supremacy Fan Page IT: Infinite Tanks = Official Infinite Tanks Fan Page Other fan and players pages The Revoverse is way bigger than the only "official" fan pages. The small community went through many conflicts and events resulting the birth of many more pages. Skies of Glory pages Skies of Glory community, Skies of Glory Tips, Tricks & Co, Skies of Glory - Deutsch, Mini Game Center - Skies of Glory. RoG pages Rise of Glory: Cockades and Roundels, Group players Rise of Glory, Rise of Glory League 2015, Rise of glory - players page, Veterans of Rise of Glory Public Page. SGAS pages Sky Gamblers Air Supremacy Open Forum, Air Supremacy Fan Club & Aces Page, CTF Aces. SGSR pages Sky Gamblers - Storm Raiders Community, Sky Gamblers Storm Raiders Players Page, RoG Aces Storm Raiders Group, Sky Gamblers Storm Raiders Squadron Page, Storm Raiders iOS Aces, Storm Raiders Tips, Tricks & Co. SGCW pages REVO SGCW Team League. BS pages BATTLE SUPREMACY PLAYERS FORUM, Battle Supremacy Players page, Battle Supremacy Tips, Tricks & Co. BS EVO page BATTLE SUPREMACY EVOLUTION. Infinite Tanks Pages Infinite Tanks Fan Page, Infinite Tanks / Brigade Admins. Some Revoverse History ' by SAB Frumius 'SAB Frumius’ Brief Little History of the Revo Universe 8/15/12 SAB Frumius Who would have imagined back in the beginning that Revo's games would cause an entire complex community to spring up around them? I think it's amazing. It began in the Touch Arcade forums with the thread for Revo’s first combat flight sim, F.A.S.T. (Fleet Air Superiority Tactics). That thread became one of the longest on that forum! It was alive with pilots talking about various aspects of the game, their exploits in the game, and learning who the people were behind the pilots we encountered in the skies. It's where SAB formed. July, 2009. I have the honor of being in the oldest squadron to grow out of that early proto-community. I remember one pilot we’d see in the skies who was too young for a Touch Arcade account, so he could read our posts, but not reply. Austin/Swordfish (Austin Billfish on Facebook) did have a Facebook account, however. Though he couldn’t talk to us on the TA forum directly, he somehow managed to find SAB Orion on Facebook, and he'd relay messages to us through Orion! At some point, the forum became just too crowded and people moved to Facebook. I didn’t move there right away, not wanting to do the whole Facebook thing. But eventually I made a totally new FB account with my callsign, Sab Frumius, and joined the growing community there. Facebook made it really easy for the community to grow, and other squadrons formed, like MOB, SAW, RFC, SC, and others. At that point the community became more than just individuals interacting on a game review site forum. The squadrons that had sprung up were interacting, and, like individuals, the squadrons had their own personalities. Naturally, the personalities of the squadrons reflected the online personas of their members, and attracted like members. Rivalries and alliances were made, changed, reformed, dissolved, etc. in an endlessly changing existence... like a virtual life, all around Revo’s games. Most community members came in after F.A.S.T. with Skies of Glory, and then Rise of Glory and Air Supremacy, Storm Raiders, Cold War, and Battle Supremacy. Whereas it used to be just on the forum at Touch Arcade, now it is a rather large virtual universe — the Revoverse — of separate city-states (the Squadrons), and individuals are not affiliated with squadrons. It should be noted that squadrons who are not in the Revoverse do exist. It is a crazy complex community. It has really been amazing watching it grow and change, seeing the alliances made, power struggles, and both camaraderie and rivalry, friendly and not. I was thinking about this today, and marveling that it's all been because the Revo guys created F.A.S.T., and then SoG (it exploded with SoG), then RoG and SGAS, SGSR, Cold War, and Battle Supremacy, both of which have attracted a lot of great pilots and people. When SGAS came, many new people from Metalstorm (a rival air combat jet game) showed up with their new squadrons and personalities. SAB is the oldest of 'em all (he says proudly), :) . I think they integrated well, though at first many of the old-guard Revo lovers treated them with suspicion and a little resentment at their "invasion" of our beloved Revo Universe. More such integration followed as Battle Supremacy attracted both individual tank players and tank brigades who were new to the Revoverse. Man, it has been interesting to watch, and be a part of. I'm like one of the old timers, lol! I’ve seen it all unfold. I wonder what new people will come in and be absorbed by the community as Revo expands the Revoverse with new games. Undoubtedly many good people will find their way to the Revoverse as the process unfolds. Not every player likes all the games; many find one they love and never move on. It's amazing how many sticks in the mud there were who just wouldn't change from SoG to SGAS or SGSR. And many pilots aren’t interested in Battle Supremacy. But as a member of the Beta Group, I find myself moving along with each new game. Time is limited, so I can’t play them all. But I can visit any of them, and the various pages in the Revoverse, any time, and thus I’m still part of all of it. The Fan Pages in the Revoverse are created by members of the Beta Group as new games are released. Each Fan page is adminned by single group of Admins, most of whom are Beta Group members, though not all are. Many squadrons are represented by an Admin or two so that we can all help maintain the pages. Every admin as admin ability on all the pages, and there are a good number of admins as not all of us frequent all the pages often. Anyway, isn't it amazing that these Revo games were the catalysts for the creation of a community such as this, a virtual world where a large community composed of different squadrons interacts, all bound together by the common interest in flying their combat aircraft with and against each other in SoG, RoG, or SGAS? Someone should be doing a study! Frum's little vision of the History of the Revo Universe. Revo Beta Group Beginnings SAB Frumius May 2012 I want to share how the Revo Beta Group started. Back in the days when SAB was founded, our only communications hub was the Touch Arcade forum thread for F.A.S.T., Revo's first jet fighter game. That thread, and later the one for SoG, became extremely long threads on the TA forums. They were active the way the Revoverse Facebook pages are now. Our SAB brigade formed from those interactions in 2009. We had some contact with SGN producer Shawn Lopiccolo (who's now also on the SGAS Fan Club page, and part of the Metalstorm production), and gave him lots of feedback -- and lots of complaints! See, it was Revo's game, but SGN (or was it Namco by then? I can't keep up with who controls what) had the control, so we only had SGN/Namco(?) to talk to. We were very vocal in our requests and suggestions, coming up with lots of good ideas collectively. My opinion is that our ideas, suggestions and complaints fell largely on uncaring ears at SGN/ Namco(?). I remember one of our guys, Macman 747, wrote up and sent an official letter from SAB to SGN/Namco(?) on his company's letterhead (I have the letter) saying we, SAB, wanted to help make the game better. We never heard back. Eventually, after SoG came out, Razvan, one of Revo's programmers, came to the forum and interacted with us. He, being from Revo, was very interested in our ideas. I had scoured the forum by the time and compiled a list of everything I'd thought of and everything I could find or remember that others had come up with, and made The List, our long set of requests. Razvan loved it and shared it with the rest of Revo. (It lives in the SAB archives, and I still have it). In March of 2010, Andrei Lopata, owner of Revo, PMed me on the TA forums and asked if I would be willing to participate in checking out some pre-release versions of their games early enough in the development cycle to for them to have time to actually implement ideas before the game was already released, or otherwise too late to incorporate them. I delightfully accepted. Andrei was just testing the waters with me. The first game he had me take a look at was Artillery Brigade, a WWII turret shooter that's pretty fun. I still think they could incorporate elements from it in their next WWII flight combat game, and maybe they will. On February 17 of 2011 Andrei asked if I could suggest others from SAB who I felt would provide good feedback and be able to keep things confidential for an upcoming WWI combat flight game (RoG). Respect for confidentiality and trust were the primary concerns. Naturally, I turned to my oldest SAB friends and contacted Jonathan, swiss, Orion, tee-em, and Shern (Shern was co-founder of SAB with Jonathan). QBall had independently sent Andrei an email that had impressed him and was brought on board. Shern, no longer SAB at the time, declined due to being busy with family and work, but the others all accepted. We started looking at RoG, and then Reno Air Races a little later. In June, after we'd been looking at RoG for while, and before Reno Air Races, SAW Waldo joined the group, I think having contacted Revo independently of us. Perhaps another beta person can help here, for I don't recall the details surrounding his joining. And then very shortly afterward we suggested Skypanther should be among us, and Chonch (who has gone missing again). Revo wanted to expand the program slowly, and has brought in just a few others from some of the other Squadrons. And here we are. I'm excited that the WWII flying game is almost at hand! That'll be great. I can't wait! = Category:Browse